


L'enfant en colère

by Nat_the_Late



Series: One Child [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Elrond is weird and angry, Elros is a good child, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maedhros tries to be helpfull, Maglor is very tired, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, and possibly insane, in his own way
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne parle pas, il chuchote. Il ne fait pas de bruit. Son petit visage est fermé, il ne sourit jamais. Il ne regarde pas les gens en face. Et lorsqu'il le fait, c'est pour les fixer de ses grands yeux gris à l'éclat courroucé. Il serre les poings.</p><p>Maedhros dit que c'est un enfant en colère. Maglor le croit volontiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rien n’est à moi, tout est au vénéré Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages le temps de les torturer un peu plus. Cette fic, ou plutôt ce recueil de courts one-shots, n’a pas la prétention d’être un hymne à la joie. J’ai bien peur qu’il soit plutôt un peu déprimant. Elrond et Maglor ne sont pas du tout dans leurs assiettes, donc attention, risque d’OOC. Sinon, j’ai écrit ces textes en écoutant une version à la harpe de la chanson Evenstar.

Elwing a sauté, emportant le Silmaril dans sa chute. Les vagues rugissent en contrebas, au pied de la falaise, engloutissant son corps inerte. Les mouettes et les goélands, réveillés par le fracas des combats, tournent en criaillant au-dessus du champ de bataille. 

Debout au bord du précipice, Maedhros crie son impuissance face aux flots indifférents, son poing dressé vers les grands oiseaux blancs. Sa cape ensanglantée et ses cheveux roux claquent dans le vent. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, Maglor le sait. Et pourtant, ils en sont là. Tous les deux, puisque Amrod est mort. 

Maglor se détourne. Les premiers rayons du soleil pointent à l’est, étirant les ombres des cadavres sur les mares de sang parsemant le sol. Restés là où leur mère les a lâché dans sa fuite éperdue, les fils jumeaux d’Elwing se serrent l’un contre l’autre en tremblant. Ils sont si petits. Ils n’ont plus personne. 

Maglor s’approche d’eux, oubliant l’épée à la lame rougie qu’il tient encore à la main. L’un des garçons, qui observait le vol des oiseaux de mer, remarque son avancée. Il lui jette un bref coup d’œil avant de détourner le regard. Ses doigts se crispent sur la chemise de nuit de son jumeau. L’autre, quand il le voit venir vers eux, plante son regard déterminé dans celui du fils de Fëanor. Il tend contre lui une petite épée de bois, pressant un peu plus son frère contre lui. Et Maglor sent son cœur chavirer. 

Dans son dos, le pas lourd de Maedhros se rapproche. Le géant aux cheveux de feu se tient bientôt à côté de lui, immobile et silencieux. 

« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là. » S’entend soudain dire Maglor. 

Le ton de sa voix l’effraie. Il ne se souvient pas l’avoir jamais entendue si froide, si détachée, pas même après Doriath. Maedhros abaisse sur lui un regard las. 

« Souviens-toi des fils de Dior. » Ajoute le ménestrel, de ce ton atroce qu’il ne reconnaît pas. 

Les yeux de Maedhros se ferment, mais pas assez vite pour que son frère n’ait pas le temps d’y déceler l’éclat de la douleur et de la culpabilité. Plus que toute autre chose, Maedhros ne supporte pas qu’on puisse faire du mal à des enfants innocents. 

« Prends-les. » Tranche-t-il en lui tournant le dos. 

Maglor essuie grossièrement la lame de son épée avec le bas de sa tunique tâchée et la range dans son fourreau. Le petit à l’arme de bois le dévisage avec méfiance et confusion. L’autre s’applique à éviter son regard. Maglor les saisit tous deux par l’épaule, fermement mais sans les blesser, et les entraîne à la suite de Maedhros qui s’éloigne. 

Sa main souillée laisse une traînée sanglante sur la joue d’un des garçons –celui dont le regard le fuit. 


	2. Chapter 2

Les jumeaux ont cinq ans et demi, presque six, apprennent les fils de Fëanor. Ils ne sont pas très grands pour leur âge, sans doute à cause de leur héritage humain. Ils ressemblent à des Noldor. Leurs cheveux sont lisses et bruns, leurs yeux sont gris. Leurs fronts sont hauts, leurs mentons barrés d’une fossette, leurs nez pointus. Ils sont aussi semblables que deux larmes. 

Il n’y en a qu’un qui parle. Pas souvent. Il essaye de faire plus que son âge. Son regard est droit et planté, souvent accusateur. Il observe ce qui l’entoure, il surveille les réactions des adultes. Ses doigts sont toujours fermés sur la poignée de son épée-jouet. Il la lève dès que quelqu’un s’approche de lui. Il n’y a que la nuit qu’il crie. Il fait des cauchemars. Il ne veut pas qu’on le console. 

Il refuse de dormir sans sa petite épée de bois. 

L’autre ne parle pas. Il chuchote, parfois, uniquement dans l’oreille de son frère. Son petit visage est sérieux, ses yeux inexpressifs. Il ne regarde pas les gens en face. La nuit, il ne crie pas, il n’appelle pas. Il reste allongé sur le dos, sa respiration soigneusement régularisée, son regard indifférent fixant un point invisible au-dessus de lui. Ses petits poings se crispent convulsivement sur les couvertures. 

« C’est un enfant en colère. » dit Maedhros. 

Maglor le croit volontiers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Les jumeaux s’appellent Elros et Elrond. 

Ils ne devaient les garder que jusqu’à ce que leur père, parti en mer, rentre au port. Mais il ne revient pas. 

Les jours deviennent des semaines. L’exceptionnel devient routine. Les serviteurs ajoutent des rambardes basses aux escaliers. Le cuisinier adapte et simplifie ses plats. Les femmes de chambre s’improvisent nourrices. Les soldats apprennent à se taire. Maedhros demande qu’on ressorte les vieux jouets de leur neveu Celebrimbor. Maglor ne savait pas qu’il les avait gardé. Il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi. 

Les jouets dérident un peu Elros. Le garçonnet aime beaucoup les petits chevaux et les diligences. Il aime aussi les cubes de construction, les soldats de plomb, les affreuses figurines de wargs et la grosse peluche de chien qui ressemble à s’y méprendre à Huan. Mais son jouet favori reste son épée de bois. Il bâtit des châteaux avec les cubes, dispose les soldats sur les tours, fait entrer les diligences à l’abri dans les cours, dresse Huan-en-peluche à surveiller l’ennemi, aligne les wargs en position d’attaque, brandit sa petite épée et défend sa construction contre les hordes de méchants elfes qui viennent tuer les gentils pêcheurs. 

Elrond ne joue pas. Il ne sourit jamais. Il s’assoit sur le cheval à bascule, une poupée de chiffon vêtue de blanc dans les bras. Il reste là jusqu’à ce qu’on lui dise d’aller ailleurs. 

« Ne joues-tu donc jamais ? » lui demande Maglor. 

L’enfant ne répond pas. Il ne le regarde pas. Elros rit, perdu dans son jeu. Les gentils pêcheurs ont repoussé les méchants elfes et il oublie pour un temps l’horrible réalité de sa situation. Maglor s’en va. 

Elros s’habitue. Il s’adapte vite, semble-t-il. Il parle aux domestiques. D’abord timidement, puis de plus en plus. Il leur parle parce qu’il en a envie et qu’il aime parler. Il refuse de goûter aux épinards. Il fait des blagues aux femmes de chambres. Il saute sur les lits et court en criant dans les couloirs. Il fait des caprices et réclame un petit bateau pour jouer dans son bain. Il demande à son frère de lui lire des histoires. Il observe Maedhros et s’entraîne à tenir sa cuillère de la main gauche. Il observe Maglor et s’entraîne à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les méchants elfes deviennent des gentils gens qui défendent sa construction contre les affreux wargs. 

Mais il ne vient pas vers eux et il garde son épée de bois pour dormir. 

Parfois, ses parents lui manquent. Alors il se construit une muraille de tous ses jouets, en cercle autour de lui, et il se raconte une histoire merveilleuse dans laquelle sa mère n’est pas tombée parce qu’elle s’est retenue aux rochers, dans laquelle son père revient enfin au port et, surtout, dans laquelle ils viennent tous les deux le chercher pour le ramener à la maison avec son frère. Et il pleure en silence. Les jouets l’entourent et l’amusent, mais ils sont froids et inanimés. Ils ne remplacent pas une étreinte chaleureuse dans laquelle on se sent en sécurité. 

Elrond ne pleure pas. Il reste assis sur son cheval à bascule, son regard indifférent fuyant celui des autres. 


	4. Chapter 4

Maglor est dans sa chambre, assis derrière sa grande et belle harpe, occupé à l’accorder. Malgré des siècles de pratique, ses gestes n’ont pas été rôdés par l’habitude : il est aussi précautionneux et délicat qu’aux premiers jours, comme s’il redécouvrait chaque fois qu’il le touche cet instrument qu’il connaît par cœur. 

Son visage ne porte pas l’expression paisible qu’on ne lui connaît que lorsqu’il se plonge dans la musique. Ses sourcils sont froncés, un pli anxieux barre son front. Il n’y arrive pas. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu’il ne tire de sa harpe que des sons qui lui paraissent affreusement discordants. Il a déjà vérifié que la caisse de résonance n’a pas été enfoncée par inadvertance, changé les cordes deux fois, bloqué, débloqué puis re-bloqué convenablement toutes les chevilles, rien n’y fait. L’instrument rétif lui refuse sa musicalité éthérée. 

« Ce n’est pas ta harpe qui est désaccordée, Maglor. » lui dit Maedhros depuis le couloir. 

Maglor se lève sans un mot et lui ferme la porte au nez –une première depuis le Thangorodrim. 

Lorsqu’elle s’ouvre à nouveau, bien plus tard, ce n’est pas sur le visage constellé de cicatrices et de tâches de rousseur de son frère aîné. Elros se tient là. Il serre contre lui sa petite épée jouet et Huan-en-peluche. Ses yeux sont rouges, son nez coule et son menton tremble un peu. Une minute, l’adulte et le garçonnet se regardent, ne sachant que faire. Puis Maglor lui tend la main, et le petit vient s’asseoir sur ses genoux. Maglor ignore la dureté de l’épée de bois contre son bras et, lentement, le berce d’avant en arrière. Ce n’est qu’un enfant de six ans. Il a besoin de douceur et d’affection. 

Pendant un instant, le ménestrel oublie sa harpe. 


	5. Chapter 5

Maglor ne saurait pas dire quand il a pris l’habitude de passer devant la salle de jeu des jumeaux. Il ne saurait pas non plus expliquer pourquoi. Si Maedhros était d’humeur taquine, il lui dirait que cela a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec le rire d’Elros lorsqu’il s’amuse. Mais l’hiver s’annonce rude, les préparatifs en vue de la saison froide sont laborieux et Maedhros a l’esprit ailleurs. Il a également la délicatesse de ne pas lui reprocher de perdre du temps en détours inutiles juste pour passer devant la salle de jeu et entendre le rire joyeux d’un petit garçon qui ne leur est rien. 

Quelquefois, Elros le voit. Il lui adresse alors un sourire et un signe de la main. De temps en temps, il lui montre le jouet qu’il tient. Maglor hoche la tête en souriant à son tour. Le garçonnet reprend son jeu, l’adulte reprend sa marche. Cela les satisfait. 

Elrond, lui, détourne le regard. Il est toujours assis au même endroit, sur le cheval à bascule. Il serre toujours contre lui la même poupée vêtue de blanc. A aucun moment Maglor ne le voit jouer avec son frère. 

Un jour, Elros vient le trouver dans son bureau, l’œil brillant derrière un air timide. Il a eu du mal à le trouver, explique-t-il, parce qu’il y a trop de pièces dans la maison et pas assez de gens dans les couloirs pour vous dire où aller. Mais il a trouvé l’autre monsieur, celui qui est trop grand avec des cheveux tout drôles, qui lui a montré comment venir ici. Maglor ne peut s’empêcher de sourire et Elros s’enhardit. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour poser son menton sur la surface plane du bureau de bois. Il a construit un beau château avec les cubes, poursuit-il, et il voudrait le lui montrer. Trop heureux d’échapper à la corvée des comptes à vérifier, le ménestrel s’empresse d’accéder à sa demande. 

La petite main qui se glisse dans la sienne tandis qu’ils marchent côte à côte est douce et chaude, et Maglor ne peut rien faire d’autre que la serrer doucement. 

Un autre jour, en passant devant la porte ouverte de la salle de jeu, Maglor aperçoit Elros assis au milieu de ses jouets, tous placés en cercle autour de lui. Il a posé sa petite épée sur le sol et tient Huan-en-peluche dans ses bras, comme souvent lorsque la tristesse le prend –Maedhros a été le premier à noter cela. Un instant, Maglor a envie de faire quelque chose, mais il ignore quoi. Sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, l’image de sa harpe muette s’impose à son esprit tandis qu’il s’éloigne sans un bruit. 

Lorsqu’il repasse devant la porte, un long moment plus tard, Elros n’a pas bougé. Son regard triste se tourne vers Maglor, son menton frémit. La seconde suivante le voit courir vers l’adulte, celle d’après le trouve agrippé à ses jambes. Le harpiste caresse les cheveux sombres du semi-elfe et l’étreinte du garçonnet se ressert. 

« Veux-tu un câlin, comme la dernière fois ? » 

Les mots ont quitté sa bouche avec une spontanéité qui manque de le désarçonner, mais Elros hoche la tête et Maglor s’assoit sur une chaise pour le prendre sur ses genoux. Il le berce lentement, sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux, les poings du petit crispés sur le tissu lourd de ses vêtements. 

Et il sent sur lui le regard étrangement fixe d’Elrond –Elrond dont le visage n’exprime rien et dont les minuscules mains blanches déchirent avec application le bas de la robe de sa poupée. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsqu’il surprend les jumeaux dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec la grande et belle harpe, avec _sa_ harpe, Maglor crie. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il dit. Il sait juste qu’il crie. Elros, surpris et effrayé, s’est terré sous le grand lit. Il a perdu sa peluche, et il se bouche les oreilles en sanglotant. Elrond ne bouge pas. Son regard d’ordinaire inexpressif est devenu mauvais. La hargne assombrit ses yeux clairs. 

Maglor arpente la pièce et se répand en imprécations diverses. Il ne sait pas contre quoi est dirigée sa colère. Il la laisse éclater. Il lâche prise et ça lui fait du bien. Il tempête et il gesticule sans but réel. Puis Elrond, d’un geste vif, avec une force qu’on n’aurait jamais soupçonné chez un être si chétif, renverse la grande harpe et la jette au sol. Les mots rageurs de Maglor s’étranglent dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s’écarquillent, ses narines se dilatent. 

Et il hurle, de toute la force de sa puissante voix. 

Lorsqu’il reprend pied, les bras robustes de Maedhros l’entourent et le soutiennent. La grande harpe gît toujours sur le sol. Les garçons ont disparu. Il tremble. Sa respiration est saccadée, sa voix brisée. 

Celle, éraillée, de Maedhros lui murmure de réconfortantes phrases dénuées de sens, son unique main enfouie dans les cheveux noirs de son frère. 


	7. Chapter 7

La voix du fils de Fëanor continue à hurler dans la tête d’Elros même après qu’il ait quitté ses appartements. Peut-être parce qu’elle hurle encore en vrai. Le garçonnet sanglote, tremble de tous ses membres, titube en direction de sa propre chambre. Il a mal au ventre. La terreur lui tord les entrailles. Il serre contre lui, presque convulsivement, la grande peluche de chien que l’autre monsieur, celui aux cheveux de feu, lui a collé dans les bras avant de le faire sortir dans le couloir, doucement mais fermement. 

C’est Elrond qui ouvre la porte de leur chambre. Son geste est calme, contrôlé. Les bouts de ses doigts tremblent un peu, mais Elros sait –il le _sent_ – que ce n’est pas par peur. Le visage de son frère est lisse et froid comme le marbre. 

Dès que la porte est refermée derrière eux, Elros se précipite sur le grand lit qu’ils se partagent et tire sa petite épée de bois de sous son oreiller. Il s’emmitoufle dans leurs couvertures, serrant contre lui sa peluche d’une main, tenant fermement de l’autre son arme de bois. Le garçonnet s’attend à ce que son double le rejoigne, mais ce dernier se contente de ramasser sa poupée de chiffon posée sur un de leurs petits fauteuils. Il s’assoit à sa place et s’applique une fois encore à déchirer sa robe blanche. Elros sent un brusque frisson le parcourir. Il essuie maladroitement ses joues et appelle : 

« Elrond… » 

L’enfant tourne la tête vers lui. Elros ne le distingue pas très bien à travers ses larmes, mais il est tout de même frappé par la colère dévorante de son regard, une colère étrangement froide et lucide. Il lui tend la main, presque implorant. 

« Arrête, Elrond… Viens avec moi… » 

Elrond cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, et son regard semble s’apaiser. Mais il suffira d’un rien, Elros en est confusément conscient, pour qu’il s’embrase à nouveau. Il lui attrape le bras tandis que son jumeau grimpe sur le lit pour se pelotonner contre lui. Elros lâche Huan-en-peluche afin d’entourer son frère de ses bras, et celui-ci en profite pour repousser le jouet hors de leur nid de couvertures. 

« On a fait une bêtise, Elrond. Hoquette le garçonnet entre deux sanglots. On a fait une grosse, grosse bêtise. 

-C’est bien fait. » Est la seule réponse, chuchotée mais rageuse, qu’il obtient. 

Et Elrond déchire un bout de la robe de sa poupée pour essuyer les joues humides de son frère. Elros ressert son étreinte autour de lui. 

« Pourquoi tu pleures pas, Elrond ? Pourquoi tu pleures jamais ? » 

Le regard d’Elrond est parfaitement sec lorsqu’il le détourne. Ses doigts se crispent sur sa poupée. Quelque part, à l’autre bout du couloir, le Fëanorion a cessé de hurler. 

« J’arrive pas. » Murmure l’enfant, ses ongles s’enfonçant profondément dans le corps mou du petit être de chiffons. 


	8. Chapter 8

Maglor ne descend pas manger dans la grande salle, ce soir-là. 

Maedhros vient prendre son repas avec lui dans son salon privé. Leur dîner n’est pas très consistant, même pour des elfes, pourtant les deux Fëanorian peinent à en venir à bout. Ils ne parlent pas, ou si peu. Le ménestrel n’ose pas demander des nouvelles des jumeaux semi-elfes –mais cette question tourne en boucle dans sa tête, lui brûle les lèvres, l’obsède sans qu’il puisse se résoudre à l’énoncer. 

Il n’est pas de bonne compagnie, inhabituellement morose et renfermé, mais Maedhros insiste tout de même pour passer la soirée avec lui. Les femmes de chambre ont calmé et couché les enfants, lui explique-t-il (il n’en dit pas plus à leur sujet), et il n’a aucun travail à faire qui ne puisse être remis au lendemain matin. Le seigneur roux n’a visiblement pas l’intention de le laisser seul, et Maglor ne se sent pas la force d’argumenter plus avant. Lorsqu’il décide de se coucher, son frère l’accompagne, offrant de rester avec lui jusqu’à ce que le sommeil le prenne. 

Dans sa chambre, Maedhros l’aide à se déshabiller –autant qu’il lui est possible de le faire avec une seule main. Puis il se recule pour laisser son cadet enfiler sa robe de nuit. Son attention est attirée par la grande harpe, qui gît toujours au sol, et il esquisse un mouvement pour la redresser. 

« N’y touche pas. » L’interrompt Maglor. 

Maedhros suspend son geste. Le harpiste regarde ses mains tristement. Les flammes vacillantes des bougies font danser des ombres rougeoyantes sur ses paumes blanches. 

« Je n’arrive plus à jouer, de toute façon. » 


	9. Chapter 9

Cela fait dix minutes que Maglor a reçu une note importante sur la pénurie de matériaux d’armement. Cela fait aussi dix minutes qu’il feint de la lire, incapable de se concentrer sur les phrases et les chiffres. Parce que cela fait dix minutes qu’il entend le frôlement discret d’une petite main contre la porte fermée de son bureau et le tapotement de petits pieds piétinant sur les dalles du couloir. Et, après dix minutes, il baisse les armes. 

« Tu peux entrer, Elros. Soupire-t-il. La porte n’est pas fermée. » 

Le petit bout d’elfe se glisse dans le bureau et vient se poser face à lui, visiblement mal à l’aise. Il presse Huan-en-peluche contre lui, comme un rempart, et Maglor constate avec gêne qu’il a de nouveau passé son épée de bois à sa ceinture, prête à être dégainée. Le garçonnet assuré qu’il était devenu semble s’être évaporé, et le ménestrel ne peut s’empêcher de s’en sentir coupable. 

L’adulte et le petit garçon restent tous deux immobiles, chacun s’appliquant à éviter le regard de l’autre. Enfin, Elros trouve le courage d’attacher son regard à celui du Fëanorion. 

« Je suis désolé pour hier. Souffle-t-il, d’une petite voix. La grande lyre toute drôle faisait de la jolie musique, on savait pas que c’était une bêtise. J’ai espi… expiqu… espli… j’ai dit à Elrond qu’il faut pas casser les objets dans la maison parce qu’ils sont pas à nous, mais il a bouché ses oreilles avec ses mains. Il est en colère, il est tout le temps en colère. Mais je vais rester avec lui pour empêcher qu’il fait d’autres bêtises, d’accord ? » 

Maglor baisse les yeux sur sa note de pénurie. Après un long et inconfortable silence, la voix hésitante du petit garçon lui fait de nouveau lever le regard vers lui. 

« On le fera plus. C’est vrai qu’on le fera plus, il faut pas rester fâché avec nous, d’accord ? On sera gentils, il faut pas… » 

Sa voix faiblit. Ses yeux gris glissent rapidement vers les épées ornementales accrochées au mur –le dernier cadeau de Curufin– et s’en détournent tout aussi vite. Maglor est certain de l’avoir vu frissonner. Il l’a presque _senti_. 

« Il faut pas rester fâché, d’accord ? » Achève enfin le garçonnet. 

Le reste se perd dans le silence. 

« Je ne suis pas fâché. » 

Maglor a parlé sans y penser, et Elros le regarde fixement, avec méfiance et confusion. 

« Je ne suis pas fâché, répète le musicien. Je suis fatigué. N’entre plus dans mes appartements quand je n’y suis pas, et ne parlons plus de cette affaire. » Après une seconde de flottement, il ajoute : « D’accord ? » 

Le petit métis hoche lentement la tête et tourne les talons pour sortir. Maglor le rappelle précipitamment alors qu’il s’apprête à refermer la porte derrière lui. 

« L’instrument dans ma chambre, Elros… C’est une harpe, pas une lyre. Ce n’est pas le même instrument. Tu… T’en souviendras-tu ? » 

Elros lui sourit, timidement. 


	10. Chapter 10

C’est la lumière dans la chambre des jumeaux, bien après leur coucher, qui pousse Maglor à y pénétrer. Elrond fait semblant de dormir, le dos tourné à son frère, ses petits poings crispés sur sa poupée. Elros est penché sur un livre de musique, observant des illustrations d’instruments à la lueur tremblante d’une bougie. Il se raidit lorsque Maglor vient s’asseoir sur le matelas, près de lui. 

« Il faut dormir, Elros. » lui dit le ménestrel de sa voix la plus douce. 

Sans un mot, Elros montre du doigt un dessin représentant une petite harpe et lève les yeux vers lui. Maglor acquiesce. 

« Oui, c’est une harpe. Une harpe portative. Bien plus petite que la mienne. » 

Elros tourne les pages du livre avec précaution. Il désigne une autre illustration. 

« Ça c’est une lyre, murmure-t-il. 

-Oui. 

-Ma maman avait une lyre, avant. » 

La voix du garçonnet est à peine plus qu’un souffle, et Maglor l’écoute avec attention. C’est la première fois qu’Elros évoque l’un de ses parents en sa présence. 

« Elle jouait beaucoup de jolies musiques quand on était petits, Elrond et moi. Et puis mon papa est parti. » 

Elros referme doucement le livre et tapote le matelas autour de lui dans la demi-pénombre, à la recherche de sa peluche. Maglor la lui tend et regarde le petit garçon la serrer fort contre lui. 

Il n’ose pas lui proposer de le prendre dans ses bras et Elros ne réclame pas de câlin. 


	11. Chapter 11

Les jours raccourcissent petit à petit. Les températures fraîchissent sensiblement : les larges foyers de la grande salle sont allumés tous les soirs pour le dîner. Maglor s’inquiète beaucoup de l’état de la réserve de bois sec. Après un court dialogue, Elros et Maedhros ont décrété qu’il se fait trop de soucis pour pas grand-chose. 

Maedhros et Elros se parlent peu, principalement pour se mettre d’accord sur quelque chose –leur avis sur Maglor et ses manières insolites, le plus souvent. Le garçonnet parle bien plus avec le cadet des deux frères. Il n’a plus évoqué ses parents, ni son jumeau, ni aucun sujet sensible. Mais il discute énormément de dizaines de petites choses : il interroge le ménestrel sur sa couleur préférée, lui explique longuement pourquoi il préfère les petits poix aux haricots, lui raconte en détails ses bêtises de la journée, l’écoute pester contre les comptes à tenir. Il évite tout contact physique, cependant. 

Un soir, Elros vient trouver Maglor dans son bureau, vêtu de sa chemise de nuit et serrant un manuscrit sur son cœur. Il a trouvé une jolie histoire dans la bibliothèque, lui explique-t-il, l’histoire d’un petit prince venu d’un pays lointain qui voyage partout et devient ami avec des roses, des moutons et des renards, mais il a un peu de mal à déchiffrer certains caractères et Elrond ne veut plus lui faire la lecture depuis… depuis… Le garçonnet achève sa phrase d’un geste évasif et hausse une épaule. Il aimerait vraiment que monsieur Maglor lui lise la belle histoire. 

Maglor suit le semi-elfe jusqu’à sa chambre, s’assoit sur le rebord du grand lit et commence sa lecture. Et retient de justesse son sursaut lorsqu’il sent Elros s’appuyer contre son flanc, le pouce dans la bouche et sa peluche coincée sous le bras. 

De l’autre côté du lit, Elrond l’ignore consciencieusement, tourné vers le mur opposé. 

L’histoire achevée, Maglor allonge et borde un Elros sommeillant, qui agite faiblement sa main en guise d’au revoir. Puis il lève les yeux vers Elrond et constate avec surprise que ce dernier est tourné vers lui. L’enfant le regarde en biais, les yeux mi-clos, la tête posée de côté sur son oreiller, l’une de ses mains frôlant son nez. 

« As-tu écouté l’histoire ? » demande le ménestrel de sa voix douce (Maedhros l’appelle sa "voix Elros"). « L’as-tu aimée ? » 

Elrond ne répond pas, évidemment. Il tourne un peu son visage vers son oreiller, et l’un de ses yeux disparaît dans le tissu clair, rendant son expression illisible. La petite main se crispe une seconde. Maglor soupire et n’insiste pas. Il se lève, hésite à souhaiter la bonne nuit à l’enfant silencieux, se ravise, et s’en va sans un mot de plus. 

L’oeil gris d’Elrond, indéchiffrable à travers ses cils, le suit jusqu’à ce qu’il quitte la pièce. 


	12. Chapter 12

Les faibles rayons du croissant de lune passent à travers les hautes fenêtres dont les rideaux n’ont pas été tirés. Les deux fils de Fëanor sont réunis dans la chambre du puîné, silencieux. 

Maedhros lit une lettre, assis sur le large lit. Il y a deux fauteuils dans la pièce, mais ils avaient été commandés pour Maglor, conçus à sa taille, et le grand seigneur roux s’y sent à l’étroit. Le ménestrel arpente la chambre en de longues enjambées nerveuses, tournant en rond sans un bruit, comme un fauve en cage. De la coiffeuse à la harpe renversée, de la harpe à la fenêtre, de la fenêtre à la coiffeuse. De temps à autres, Maedhros lui adresse un bref regard. Il ne fait aucun commentaire lorsque son cadet se laisse tomber sur le matelas, près de lui, avec un profond soupir de frustration. 

Une poignée de minutes s’écoulent, et Maglor se retrouve sur ses pieds. Le harpiste traverse la pièce d’un pas vif, les yeux fixés sur son instrument gisant sur le sol, entre les deux fauteuils. Il le redresse avec mille précautions –peut-être un peu trop– et s’assoit pour l’étudier plus aisément. Du coin de l’œil, il remarque que son frère a délaissé sa lettre et l’observe attentivement, un éclair de satisfaction scintillant dans ses yeux gris. Maglor incline la lourde harpe, l’appuyant contre son épaule. Il hésite. Son aîné l’encourage d’un infime mouvement de tête, accompagné d’un frémissement de sourire. L’elfe aux cheveux noirs pose ses doigts blancs sur les cordes délicates, mais il ne joue pas. A la place, il fronce les sourcils. Maedhros l’interroge d’un haussement des siens. 

« Je ne peux pas, explique Maglor après un long silence. La colonne est tordue. » 

Maedhros hoche la tête. Il lui répond doucement, de ce ton bas qui seul ne fait pas grincer sa voix : 

« Ce n’est pas grave. Tu la répareras. Prends ton temps. » 

Et il se penche à nouveau sur sa lettre, peinant à maintenir lisiblement le parchemin avec son unique main. 

Maglor ne bouge pas. 


	13. Chapter 13

Maglor est d’une humeur massacrante depuis le lever du jour. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Son frère aîné pourrait bien avoir une explication, mais aucun des deux ne tente d’aborder le sujet. Ils savent d’expérience que la conversation s’achèvera sur des regards meurtriers et des portes claquées. 

Les humeurs noires de Maglor mettent tout le monde mal à l’aise. Il y a comme une atmosphère pesante qui l’entoure, telle la touffeur qui précède l’orage. Il se met à l’écart, silencieux, immobile, et foudroie du regard quiconque ose l’approcher. En une demie journée à peine, le ménestrel a fait le vide autour de lui. Ses gens le connaissent, ils ne s’en formalisent pas. Ils l’évitent dans les couloirs, désertent les pièces où il pénètre, et attendent de s’être suffisamment éloignés pour commenter à mots couverts son comportement discordant. Seuls Elros (qui semble insensible aux ambiances orageuses) et Maedhros (qui est peut-être le seul au monde à être plus têtu que lui) osent encore lui imposer leur compagnie. Maglor tolère le premier, et ignore le second. 

Les repas deviennent des moments gênants, pénibles. Les gestes des serveurs sont nerveux. Elros gigote à son bout de table et renverse son verre. Trois fois. Maedhros, rendu irritable par le sombre mutisme de son frère, s’en agace. Même Elrond leur jette, parfois, de brefs regards en biais. 

Dans la soirée, Maedhros vient trouver Maglor dans la bibliothèque poussiéreuse où il s’est exilé afin de broyer du noir en paix. Il s’appuie contre le mur, près de la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle le chanteur est assis. Un silence lourd les enveloppe, assourdissant les rires d’enfant qui leur parviennent de la cour pavée, au-dehors. 

« Quelque chose te tracasse, mon frère. » Constate calmement Maedhros. 

Le harpiste lui jette un regard noir à travers le rideau de ses cheveux –qu’il a négligé de tresser. 

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. Pour tout réparer. Et toi, tu ne fais rien. » Marmonne-t-il, une lueur accusatrice dans les yeux. 

Aucune réponse ne se fait entendre. Maglor appuie son front contre la vitre et regarde par la fenêtre, évitant tout nouveau contact visuel avec le grand elfe roux. Dehors, Elros a dessiné une marelle sur le sol avec un bout de craie et y joue à l’aide d’un simple caillou. Elrond, sorti de force par une femme de chambre, s’est assis par terre de l’autre côté de la marelle et rend le caillou à son jumeau lorsque celui-ci le lance trop loin. Le reste du temps, il se contente de tordre les cheveux de sa poupée entre ses mains. 

« As-tu remarqué l’état de la robe ? Fait observer Maedhros, qui a dû suivre son regard. Elle est bonne à changer. » 

Il pose sa main unique sur l’épaule de son cadet, la pressant doucement. Puis il s’en va sans rien ajouter, estimant sans doute avoir accompli ce pour quoi il était venu. 

Ce n’est que de longues minutes après son départ que Maglor hoche lentement la tête, mais il n’y a plus personne pour le voir perdre un peu de son air sombre. 


	14. Chapter 14

La salle de jeu est parfaitement silencieuse. Maglor est agenouillé près du cheval à bascule. Il passe un doigt nerveux sur les fils dorés ornant l’une des robes miniatures qu’il tient dans ses mains. Elros s’est arrêté sur le pas de la porte et l’observe, l’air curieux. Elrond aussi le dévisage, du coin de l’œil, assis sur son petit cheval de bois. 

« Elrond, commence le ménestrel de sa voix douce, mon frère m’a fait remarquer que le vêtement de ta poupée est très abîmé. Peut-être aimerais-tu le lui changer ? » 

Le semi-elfe baisse les yeux sur son jouet, dont l’habit blanc n’a plus d’habit que le nom. Maglor lui montre les nouvelles petites toilettes qu’il a apportées. 

« Regarde, il y a une robe bleue, une rouge, une blanche et une mauve. Laquelle préfères-tu ? J’aime bien la bleue avec ses motifs argent, mais la blanche est très jolie aussi. » 

Elrond ne répond pas. Il tourne ostensiblement la tête vers le mur opposé. Maglor soupire. 

« Je lui mets la robe blanche, dans ce cas. Décide-t-il. Je laisserai les autres dans le coffre à jouets, si tu veux en changer. » 

Maglor attrape la poupée de chiffons pour la déshabiller, mais Elrond ne le laisse pas faire. Il s’y agrippe de toutes ses forces. Pendant quelques secondes, l’adulte et l’enfant luttent sans un mot, chacun tirant de son côté, sans regarder l’autre. Et tout à coup, Elros s’interpose. 

« Arrête, Elrond ! S’exclame-t-il, sourcils froncés. Monsieur Maglor veut être gentil avec toi. » 

Elrond tourne son regard gris vers le ménestrel et cligne des paupières. Il ne lâche pas sa poupée. Et Maglor capitule. 

« Très bien. Je te laisse toutes les robes. Si tu veux en changer et que tu as besoin d’aide, adresse-toi aux femmes de chambre ou viens me trouver. » 

Il se relève, dépose les robes et sort sans attendre de réponse. Il sait qu’il n’y en aura pas. Il n’y a que l’éclat furieux qu’il décèle dans les yeux orageux de l’enfant. 


	15. Chapter 15

Le silence est lourd. L’enfant est venu se poser en face de lui, son petit menton peinant à dépasser le bord du bureau. Il ne porte pas sa poupée. Il le fixe de ses grands yeux gris, la colère dilatant ses pupilles sombres. Il n’a encore rien dit. Maglor attend, feuilletant machinalement la liasse de parchemins que Maedhros lui a fait porter un peu auparavant. Il sait ce qui va suivre, il peut le deviner. Mais il ne fait rien pour l’empêcher. Le petit a le droit d’exprimer ses rancoeurs. C’est la moindre des choses. 

L’enfant cherche son regard. La plupart du temps, il ne le regarde qu’en biais, et cela le met mal à l’aise. Mais pas à ce moment-là. Il a posé ses minuscules mains de part et d’autre de son menton, et il va droit au contact visuel. Maglor se demande vaguement comment il a trouvé le chemin de son bureau, mais il n’a pas assez de volonté pour creuser la question. Peut-être Elros lui a-t-il indiqué son emplacement. 

La tension dans l’étude du ménestrel est presque palpable. Maglor sent la présence accusatrice du petit bout d’elfe, à peine plus haut que son bureau, aussi sûrement qu’une lame qu’on appuierait contre sa gorge. Il feuillette ses parchemins, et il attend l’orage. 

« Je vous aime pas. » 

La voix fluette ne s’élève pas plus haut que ses mains et son menton, mais Maglor entend distinctement chacun de ses mots. 

« Vous êtes pas mon papa. » 

Maglor repose ses parchemins et ferme les yeux. Il attend que l’orage passe. 

« Vous avez tué ma maman. » 

Les mots chuchotés dans le silence lui martèlent l’esprit, frappant avec la régularité des gouttes de pluie sur une vitre. 

« Je vous déteste. » 

Maglor rouvre les yeux. Son regard croise celui de l’enfant. Et derrière la fureur, l’espace d’une seconde, il distingue autre chose. La tristesse, la peur, l’incertitude, le désespoir. Maglor détourne le regard. Il préférait la fureur. Lui faire face est moins difficile. 

Les petites mains se détachent du bureau et le petit menton s’en éloigne. L’enfant recule jusqu’à la porte de l’étude, son regard furieux toujours rivé sur le ménestrel. 

« Vous êtes méchant. » 

L’enfant en colère sort et ferme la porte, doucement, sans un bruit. Il ne fait jamais de bruit. Et Maglor enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il se sent las. Ses yeux le brûlent. 

Il ne pleure pas. 


	16. Chapter 16

Elros rit en sautant sur le grand lit, Huan-en-peluche rebondissant près de lui. Le garçonnet tente de l’attraper au vol, mais il ne parvient qu’à l’envoyer sur le bord du matelas –les couvertures et les oreillers ont depuis longtemps migré vers le plancher. Il se laisse tomber à genoux pour le récupérer, mais l’ouverture silencieuse de la porte le coupe dans son élan. 

C’est son jumeau qui entre dans la chambre. Il semble à peine étonné par le désordre provoqué par l’autre garçon, qui lui adresse un large sourire. 

« Je veux pas dormir ce soir ! Clame-t-il. Alors j’ai mis du bazar, t’as vu ? Je crois que je vais demander à monsieur Maglor de me lire une autre histoire, aussi. » 

Elrond fronce les sourcils. 

« Pourquoi t’es pas dans l’autre pièce ? 

-Ben, je t’attends. J’avais posé ta poupée sur le lit mais elle doit être partie là, maintenant. » 

Le petit semi-elfe désigne le fatras de draps gisant aux pieds du lit. Elrond hausse une épaule et en extirpe sa poupée à la robe déchirée avant de grimper à son tour sur le lit. Il s’assoit face au garçonnet et presse son jouet contre sa joue. Ses pieds s’agitent nerveusement. Il évite de croiser le regard de son frère. C’est au tour d’Elros de froncer les sourcils. 

« T’étais où ? J’aime pas quand tu pars comme ça. Tu faisais quoi ? » 

Elrond ne répond pas. Son pied vient heurter Huan-en-peluche sur le museau et le fait basculer au sommet du monticule de tissus, par terre. Il finit par murmurer, le regard dur : 

« Je veux pas d’une autre histoire. Le hurleur, c’est un méchant. Et l’autre aussi est méchant. Je les déteste. Tu dois les détester aussi. Ils ont tué maman. » 

Elros reste un long moment silencieux, comme figé. Puis il détourne la tête, le regard soudain humide. 

« Tais-toi, Elrond. Tu comprends rien. T’es devenu bête. » 


	17. Chapter 17

La grande salle à manger est étonnamment silencieuse, ce matin-là. Maedhros, peu matinal, ne se réveille jamais vraiment avant d’avoir avalé deux grands bols de thé noir –inutile de tenter d’engager la conversation avec lui avant cela. Il tourne pensivement une cuillère dans son bol, laissant sa boisson infuser juste assez pour en goûter l’amertume sans qu’elle n’en devienne imbuvable. Assis à sa droite, Maglor boude son propre thé et réduit sa tranche de pain frais en petites boulettes de mie qu’il roule nerveusement entre ses doigts. Son front est barré de ce pli anxieux qu’il ne connaît que trop bien, et il n’essaye même pas de faire semblant de discuter avec son aîné comme il le fait habituellement. Il se sent las, découragé. 

De l’autre côté de la table, les enfants semi-elfes déjeunent eux aussi sans parler. Elrond, enfermé comme toujours dans son mutisme, grignote une tartine qu’il a maladroitement couverte de confiture de mûre, le regard fixé sur sa tasse de lait tiède. Il ne la quitte des yeux que pour vérifier le nombre de tranches de pain restant dans la corbeille. Il y a dans son petit corps une certaine raideur que Maglor n’avait pas remarquée auparavant, mais le ménestrel n’a pas envie de penser à lui pour le moment. Il est assez fatigué comme cela. 

Elros, installé près de son frère, est pareillement raide et silencieux, comme s’il était mal à l’aise. C’est tout à fait inhabituel de sa part, et le fils de Fëanor ne peut s’empêcher d’espérer qu’il n’ait pas fait de bêtise. Il n’a vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Mais, quoi qu’il ait fait, le garçon ne semble pas en avoir l’appétit coupé. Il dévore comme un ogre miniature, sans adresser le moindre regard à son double. Après avoir englouti d’une traite sa tasse de lait, il attrape une pomme dans le panier à fruit et contourne la table en sautant à pieds joints, d’une dalle du carrelage à l’autre, jusqu’à Maglor. Celui-ci lui sourit, amusé par son air ravi et sa frimousse rosie par l’effort –et le pli de son front disparaît. Elros lui tend sa pomme en lui demandant de l’éplucher pour lui et l’adulte s’exécute aussitôt. Maedhros, qui a entre-temps commencé à boire son thé, repose son bol pour observer le garçonnet d’un œil attentif. 

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire, Elros ? » Demande-t-il enfin, sa voix cassée déraillant sur les dernières syllabes. 

Le petit métis hausse une épaule et se balance d’un pied sur l’autre. 

« Non, j’ai pas fait de bêtise, monsieur. J’ai juste sauté sur le lit hier soir, c’était rigolo. Et j’ai mis un peu de bazar dans ma chambre parce que je voulais pas dormir, alors les dames qui font les lits étaient pas contentes du tout. 

-Je crois que tu as parfaitement compris que c’était une bêtise, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Elros ouvre de grands yeux bien trop innocents pour ne pas clamer sa culpabilité et Maedhros esquisse un sourire avant de repiquer du nez dans son bol de thé. Maglor laisse échapper un soupir, soulagé. Ce n’est que cela. Il laisse le semi-elfe grimper sur ses genoux pour manger sa pomme. De l’autre côté de la table, Elrond se lève et quitte la pièce sans un bruit. Maglor est presque certain de l’avoir vu foudroyer son jumeau du regard. 

Lorsque le cadet Fëanorion passe devant la salle de jeu, plus tard ce jour-là, il constate avec étonnement qu’Elrond, assis sur son cheval de bois, a orienté ce dernier de façon à ne pas voir Elros –Elros qui joue avec les cubes en tournant le dos à son frère. 


	18. Chapter 18

« Elrond ? » 

Elros, à genoux sur le grand lit, se penche au dessus de la silhouette allongée, immobile et silencieuse, de son jumeau. L’autre enfant détourne le regard, refusant de le voir. Cela fait plus d’une journée qu’il l’ignore ainsi. Elros fronce les sourcils et se penche encore un peu, agitant sa main devant les yeux gris de son frère. 

« Elrond ! » 

Les doigts d’Elrond se crispent sur le corps mou de sa poupée de chiffons. Il se tourne de manière à cacher son visage dans son oreiller. Elros aussi serre les poings, impuissant. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. 

« T’as pas le droit de me bouder, Elrond. Murmure-t-il enfin dans le silence de la nuit. On est jumeaux. T’as pas le droit. » 

Elrond ne cille pas. Il lâche sa poupée et presse ses petites mains sur ses oreilles pointues, de toutes ses forces. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ils sont seuls dans le cabinet de Maglor. Maedhros s’est assis sur le bord du bureau et fouille parmi les papiers qui recouvrent sa surface. De sa main unique, il remet soigneusement un semblant d’ordre dans la paperasse éparpillée de son frère. Installé dans un fauteuil, sa peluche de chien dans les bras, Elros balance ses jambes en expliquant à l’adulte que monsieur Maglor souffrait d’une "migraine carabinée" lorsqu’il était allé lui rendre visite quelques instants plus tôt. 

« Moi je voulais juste lui demander une question, conclut-il, mais comme il voulait dormir je l’ai pas fait. Peut-être je peux vous demander à vous ? C’est une drôle de question alors si vous voulez pas répondre, c’est pas grave. 

-Je t’écoute, Elros. 

-Voilà, des fois je pense à quand monsieur Maglor était fâché avec tout le monde, vous vous souvenez ? Même qu’il était aussi fâché avec vous mais j’ai pas compris pourquoi. C’était pas rigolo ce jour-là, hein. Et des fois, je me demande si vous vous fâchez que tous les deux. Je pense que non parce que c’est bizarre. C’est une drôle de question, pas vrai ? » 

Maedhros prend le temps d’observer avec attention le petit garçon avant de lui répondre. 

« Nous nous disputons, déclare-t-il de sa voix usée, et plus souvent qu’à notre tour. Ta question est intéressante. Pourquoi la trouves-tu drôle ? » 

Elros hausse haut les épaules, affectant un air détaché. 

« Je sais pas, monsieur. C’est pas normal que des frères se disputent, je crois. » 

Les mouvements de ses jambes se font plus saccadés, ses bras se resserrent sur Huan-en-peluche. Maedhros lâche la liasse de lettres qu’il tient et pose un regard grave sur le semi-elfe. 

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, aussi désagréables soient-elles. Mais se disputer ne signifie pas que l’on s’aime moins, Elros, seulement que l’on a du mal à se comprendre. » 

Le garçonnet baisse les yeux sur sa peluche. Le fils de Fëanor n’ajoute rien. Il attend, impassible. Enfin, Elros chuchote. Une sourde détresse fait trembler sa voix. 

« Je crois qu’Elrond est très fâché avec moi. Ça fait deux jours, il me parle plus, il me regarde même plus. Il fait tout comme si je suis pas là. Ça fait long, deux jours, hein ? 

-Je suis resté fâché avec certains de mes frères pendant plusieurs années, tu sais. » 

Les yeux gris d’Elros s’élargissent d’horreur. 

« Pourquoi ? » 

Maedhros ne répond pas. Il retourne à son lent archivage. Le petit secoue la tête tristement. 

« Je veux pas rester fâché avec Elrond pendant des années. Mais… je sais pas comment on fait pour se défâcher. » 

Seul le froissement de quelques feuilles déplacées trouble encore le silence. 


	20. Chapter 20

Les ombres du soir s’allongent lentement. Debout près d’une fenêtre, Maedhros profite des faibles rayons du soleil pour s’abîmer dans l’étude d’une note de fournitures. Elros a délaissé le fauteuil et joue au petit seigneur, installé au bureau de Maglor. Il feint d’apposer le sceau du ménestrel au bas d’un brouillon de lettre. Il saisit un porte-plume oublié dans son encrier et fait mine d’en rectifier le contenu. L’encre qui goutte de la plume laisse des traînées noires sur le parchemin, le bout de ses doigts et sa manche gauche. Le garçonnet regarde les tâches sombres s’élargir sur le tissu clair de son habit, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Et c’est la voix basse, rocailleuse, du grand elfe roux qui vient enfin briser le silence. 

« Nous avons recommencé à chasser ensemble, mes frères et moi. Dit-il en réponse à la question que le plus jeune ne pose pas. Au faucon. Himring était gris, froid et venteux, mais il était parfait pour la chasse au faucon. Nous espérions que passer du temps ensemble à des activités plaisantes aiderait à apaiser les tensions entre nous. 

-…Et ça marchait ? 

-Moyennement. Toujours mieux que de rester chacun dans notre coin à ne rien faire. » 

Maedhros quitte la fenêtre et revient au bureau pour glisser sa note dans l’épais livre de comptabilité de son frère. Il n’ajoute rien, et Elros cesse de mâchonner sa lèvre pour mâchouiller le bout du porte-plume. Il se tortille sur son siège, le regard fixé sur les gouttes d’encre noyant les mots de sa fausse lettre. C’est Maglor qui les a tracés, de son écriture serrée et inclinée, aussi régulière que les battements d’un métronome. 

« Dites, monsieur ? Si je suis très sage et que je demande très gentiment, vous croyez que Mag… monsieur Maglor il nous apprendera à écrire bien, à moi et Elrond ? » 


	21. Chapter 21

Elros est assis à la grande table, tournant et retournant entre ses doigts le délicat petit objet de bois et d’argent –un porte-plume. Maglor remplit attentivement deux petits encriers. Elrond, à genoux sur le siège de sa chaise, observe avec circonspection la feuille de parchemin posée devant lui. Il s’est vu traîné là par son frère, le harpiste ignore comment, et scrute à présent ses ustensiles d’écriture comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’ils lui sautent à la gorge. Remarquant soudain le regard de Maglor sur lui, l’enfant cligne des paupières et son petit visage retrouve son impassibilité habituelle.

Le fils de Fëanor enseigne patiemment aux jumeaux comment tenir et poser la plume sur le parchemin, comment tracer de beaux pleins et d’élégants déliés. Elros s’attelle à l’exercice avec enthousiasme et s’évertue à écrire son nom sur plusieurs lignes. Après un dernier regard méfiant, son double se décide à saisir son propre porte-plume et à tracer quelques lettres sur sa feuille. Se concentrer sur sa tâche semble lui faire oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouve et qui lui déplaît tant.

« Maglor, couine tout-à-coup Elros en agitant une petite main affolée, Maglor, j’arrive plus. Venez m’aider ! »

La spontanéité et le naturel avec lequel il s’adresse à l’adulte fait sourire ce dernier –et sursauter violemment Elrond. L’elfe chanteur se penche sur le garçonnet et referme ses longs doigts blancs sur ceux du semi-elfe, rectifiant leur position sur le porte-plume. Il en trempe la pointe dans l’encrier avant de l’approcher de la surface parcheminée et de tracer une lettre.

« Voilà, comme ça. Continue ainsi. C’est très bien, Elros. » Murmure-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns du petit garçon qui lui sourit. 

Puis il se tourne vers Elrond et s’agenouille pour se trouver à son niveau. 

« Et toi, Elrond, comment te… ? »

Maglor ne termine pas sa phrase. Il perçoit l’éclat de la lumière se reflétant sur le métal, et une vive douleur à l’œil droit l’aveugle.

Elros crie. Une chaise se renverse. Le reste se perd dans la confusion.

C’est Maedhros qui lui apprend, un peu plus tard, alors que le guérisseur nettoie avec attention son visage ensanglanté, qu’Elrond a tenté de l’éborgner avec la pointe de son porte-plume. Il n’a manqué l’œil que de quelques centimètres, paraît-il, mais fort heureusement la pointe métallique de l’objet a seulement percé la peau et heurté l’os de la pommette. Aucun nerf n’a été atteint. Il n’en gardera aucune séquelle.

Juste une petite cicatrice blanche, à peine plus longue qu’un ongle, qui disparaîtra avec le temps.


	22. Chapter 22

« Elrond, es-tu conscient de ce que tu as fait ? »

La voix rauque, ferme, de Maedhros brise le silence. Il est debout, appuyé contre son bureau. Elrond lui fait face, calé dans un fauteuil trois fois trop grand pour lui. Tous les meubles de l’office sont à la mesure du maître des lieux et le semi-elfe en semble encore plus petit, perdu dans toute cette immensité. Maedhros l’observe longuement sans prononcer un mot. Que peut-il bien lui dire ? Que faire de cet enfant ? Le petit reste aussi immobile et silencieux que lui, les yeux baissés, ignorant le géant roux de son mieux.

« Elrond, je te parle. Regarde-moi. »

Pas de réponse. L’enfant fixe obstinément ses mains, l’air buté.

« Mon frère aurait pu perdre son œil. Tu aurais pu le tuer, si tu avais été plus fort. »

L’enfant tressaille. Il se retient au dernier moment de lever les yeux vers l’adulte. Maedhros remarque le léger tremblement de son menton, à peine perceptible, alors qu’il lutte pour conserver son expression obstinée.

« C’est pas vrai. Chuchote-t-il d’une petite voix.

-C’est vrai. J’ai vu des elfes plus robustes que Maglor mourir d’une flèche dans l’œil. Il a toujours été gentil avec ton frère et toi. Cette situation n’est facile pour personne, mais il fait de son mieux. Pourquoi l’as-tu frappé, Elrond ? Explique-moi. »

Elrond continue de fixer ses mains. Il garde les lèvres closes, mâchoires crispées.

« Tu ne veux pas ? Très bien. Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu’à ce que tu te décides à communiquer. »

Le grand seigneur désigne la sortie. L’enfant se lève docilement, sans un bruit, et gagne la porte derrière laquelle l’attend le garde qui l’escortera à sa chambre.

Ce n’est qu’une fois décru le bruit de leurs pas que Maedhros s’autorise à soupirer.


	23. Chapter 23

La porte du bureau de Maedhros s’ouvre sans que celui-ci n’en donne l’autorisation. Le géant roux s’apprête à tancer l’intrus sur son manque de politesse, mais ce n’est que le petit Elros qui se glisse à l’intérieur. Le métis fronce les sourcils et bombe son minuscule torse pour se donner l’air brave. Seules ses pupilles dilatées trahissent la terreur qui le ronge. Maedhros renonce à le réprimander. Il a sermonné assez de semi-elfes pour la journée.

« Si tu cherches Maglor, lance-t-il en reportant son attention sur la lettre dont il rédige le brouillon, va voir dans sa chambre. Le guérisseur lui a recommandé de se reposer. »

« Non. » Elros secoue la tête. « Il est dans la bib'iothèque et il marche. »

Le petit garçon tient fermement, de la main gauche, son épée de bois. Son bras tremble un peu, mais son expression demeure déterminée. Il pointe son épée jouet vers Maedhros qui hausse un sourcil. Un détail le chiffonne. Une minute s’écoule, durant laquelle le grand seigneur et le petit bout d’elfe se jaugent du regard. Leurs questions fusent en même temps.

« Qu’as-tu fait de ta peluche ? L’as-tu perdue ?

-Il est où, Elrond ? Vous l’avez tué ? »

La surprise de Maedhros est telle qu’elle en devient lisible sur son visage ravagé et l’hésitation apparaît dans les yeux clairs du plus jeune. Il gigote un peu, mal à l’aise.

« Ma maman disait vous tuez les petits enfants pas sages et qui font des bêtises, explique-t-il. Elle disait que vous avez tué mes oncles, une fois. Parce que vous étiez fâché. »

Maedhros ferme les yeux. Après un long silence, il demande de sa voix rocailleuse :

« J’étais très fâché après ce qui s’est passé au Sirion. Vraiment très fâché. T’ai-je tué ?

-Non. Mais Mag… monsieur Maglor était là et…

-Ce n’est pas moi qui ai perdu tes oncles. Je les ai cherchés. Pendant des jours. »

Elros baisse son épée. Il semble perdu. L’appréhension et l’incertitude dévorent son regard.

« Et Elrond ? Vous êtes pas fâché avec lui ?

-Je suis furieux contre Elrond. Il a blessé mon frère, Elros. Mon dernier frère. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens. Qu’avais-tu l’intention de faire avec ton épée ? »

Le garçonnet tripote la garde de son jouet, soudain vulnérable. Il hausse une épaule.

« Je sais pas. J’ai peur. Je veux ma maman. Et papa. Maglor. Je veux Elrond. »

Nouveau silence. D’un geste vague de sa main unique, Maedhros désigne le plafond.

« Je l’ai puni. Consigné dans votre chambre, faute de mieux. Il mériterait une punition exemplaire mais cela ne ferait qu’aggraver sa situation. Va ranger cette épée, Elros. Personne ne te fera de mal. Personne ne fera de mal à ton frère. Je t’en donne ma parole. »

Elros soutient son regard. Il hoche doucement la tête, relâchant sa prise sur sa petite épée.

« Je vous crois. D’accord. »


	24. Chapter 24

Le garde est parti, laissant Elrond seul dans sa chambre. Personne ne passe dans le couloir. Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre de l’autre côté de la porte.

L’enfant s’est assis sur le lit, sa poupée de chiffons dans les bras. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le mur, mais ce n’est pas cela qu’il voit. Ce sont des portes-plumes. Leur encre est rouge. Elle s’écoule partout. Elle laisse des mares sanglantes parsemant le sol. Ça ressemble aux Bouches du Sirion. 

Et il y a le hurleur, à genoux, le visage dans les mains. Elrond regarde les siennes. Il ne tient plus sa poupée. Il tient un porte-plume. Le hurleur crie.

_Tu aurais pu le tuer._

Le semi-elfe secoue la tête. C’était même pas vrai. Il est trop petit. Il n’est pas un hurleur. Il n’est pas un méchant. Il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas.

Ça lui pique, juste derrière les yeux. Ça fait mal. Ses mains tremblent. Puis ses bras, puis tout son être. La plume coule, il y a des gouttes rouges partout. Tout est rouge. Sa vue se brouille. Quelque chose de chaud ruisselle sur ses joues. Elrond porte lentement une main à son visage et cligne des paupières pour se forcer à la regarder. Elle est mouillée. Un hoquet étranglé lui échappe.

L’enfant jette brusquement sa poupée à travers la chambre, de toutes ses forces. Il se roule en boule sur son lit. Et il laisse les larmes inonder ses joues.


	25. Chapter 25

Les rayons déclinants du soleil étirent les ombres de la vieille bibliothèque, s’accrochent aux particules de poussière qui virevoltent dans le sillage de Maglor. Le ménestrel fait les cent pas le long des étagères emplies de livres. Son œil blessé continue de le lancer malgré les soins du guérisseur. Le bandage le recouvrant accentue la fatigue de ses traits, des tremblements nerveux agitent ses mains. Ses cheveux défaits tombent sur ses épaules, devant son visage. Il n’a pas remarqué l’entrée de Maedhros dans la pièce. Il ne l’a pas même entendu approcher.

Il sursaute lorsque Maedhros lui saisit l’épaule, l’immobilisant. Il ne répond pas quand son aîné l’interroge sur la raison de sa présence ici, alors qu’il devrait être dans sa chambre à boire la tisane calmante prescrite par son guérisseur. Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains blanches.

« C’est de ma faute. Pour le petit. Ils sont jumeaux. J’aurai dû y penser. »

Maglor redresse la tête, cherchant le regard de son frère de son œil valide. Maedhros le laisse parler. Il garde la main sur son épaule.

« Elrond me déteste. Je le sais. Il me l’a dit. Elros m’aime bien. Je crois. Ils se sont disputés. A cause de nous. Ils ne se parlent plus. Elrond a dû croire que j’essayais de lui voler son jumeau. Tu ne penses pas ? J’aurais dû… J’ai fait une erreur, Maedhros. »

Le premier des Fëanorian acquiesce. Sa voix éraillée grince un peu tandis qu’il parle.

« C’est vrai. J’ai fait une erreur, moi aussi. Je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser les prendre avec toi. Les garder avec nous était trop cruel. J’aurais dû les envoyer sur l’île de Balar, auprès de Círdan ou d’Ereinion. J’ai l’intention de leur écrire pour leur demander s’ils peuvent accueillir les jumeaux au printemps. »

Maglor s’est raidi. Maedhros accentue la pression de ses doigts sur son épaule.

« Ils seront bien traités là-bas, Maglor, et certainement plus heureux qu’ici. Elrond n’a rien à reprocher à ces gens, ils auront moins de mal avec lui. Ils pourront l’aider.

-Mais Elros…

-Je sais. La séparation sera dure pour vous deux. Mais c’est peut-être pour le mieux. »

Le musicien ne répond rien. Il baisse la tête. Ses cheveux noirs, lâchés, plongent son visage dans l’ombre. Le grand elfe roux lui presse encore l’épaule.

« A présent, monte dans ta chambre, prends ta tisane, mets-toi au lit et dors. »

D’un geste brusque, Maglor s’arrache à son emprise. Il relève le menton d’un air de défi. Son œil gauche lance des éclairs.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, Maedhros. Ne me…

-Tu es fatigué, petit frère, insiste le plus âgé sans s’émouvoir. Tu as eu une rude journée. Tu dois te reposer.

-Je…

-Vas te coucher, Maglor. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Décontenancé, Maglor hésite un instant à répliquer. La fatigue le rattrape en effet. Il renonce à batailler et obtempère. Il laisse Maedhros placer sa main unique dans son dos et le guider hors de la bibliothèque.


	26. Chapter 26

Elros s’est recroquevillé contre le mur de sa chambre, figé, les doigts crispés sur la poupée de chiffons qu’il a ramassée pour la seconde fois. Elrond n’en veut pas. Il l’a bazardée à travers la chambre, lorsque son jumeau la lui a rapportée dans l’espoir de le calmer. Il pleure encore plus fort qu’avant, à présent, et Elros ne sait plus quoi faire. Elrond s’est _fermé_. Les mots tous doux et les câlins n’ont rien fait : l’autre semi-elfe s’est juste roulé en boule, yeux larmoyants et nez dégoulinant. Il tremble. Sa respiration n’est presque plus qu’un sifflement coupé de hoquets, et Elros commence à avoir peur. 

Les femmes de chambre aussi. Elles ne le disent pas, mais cela se voit. La première est penchée sur le lit. Elle hésite, menace, supplie, cajole l’enfant qui sanglote –Elrond la repousse, elle n’insiste pas. La deuxième est restée sur le pas de la porte. Son regard inquiet oscille d’Elros à Elrond que les larmes étranglent, d’Elrond à Elros dont les yeux s’ornent à leur tour de perles luisantes. 

La troisième est partie. Elle a bredouillé quelque chose à propos des seigneurs Maedhros et Maglor et du guérisseur, et elle a disparu. Elros espère qu’elle reviendra avec eux. Il espère qu’elle reviendra sans eux. Il espère qu’elle ne reviendra pas. Il ne sait plus ce qu’il espère. 

Cette journée est horrible. Elrond pleure. Elros aussi. Il se cramponne à la poupée de son frère. Il a peur. Il déteste cette journée. 

Il espère qu’Elrond s’arrête. 


	27. Chapter 27

Maglor n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il fait là. Il a suivi Maedhros lorsque celui-ci s’est précipité dans la chambre des jumeaux. Et il a manqué de le percuter lorsque son aîné s’est arrêté pour embrasser le désastre du regard. 

Elros couine dans un coin, proprement terrorisé. Les femmes de chambre sont impuissantes. 

Elrond est roulé en boule sur son lit, ses bras minces serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine secouée de sanglots hystériques. Son nez coule sur la couverture, les larmes baignent ses joues, ses yeux rougis appellent à l’aide. Son chagrin, trop longtemps enfoui, l’étouffe. 

En deux pas, Maglor le rejoint. Il tire un mouchoir de sa manche et essuie ses yeux, ses joues, son nez. Le regard perdu du petit elfe s’accroche au sien comme un noyé à une planche. Mais ses mains le repoussent. 

« J’ai pas besoin de vous. Lâchez-moi. » Gronde sa voix mouillée de larmes. 

_J’ai besoin de vous. Aidez-moi_ , geignent ses yeux d’orage. Alors Maglor s’assoit sur le matelas, le prend dans ses bras et le berce, comme Maedhros le faisait autrefois pour leurs jeunes frères. L’enfant siffle de colère et cherche à se dégager, furieux malgré tout. 

« Vous êtes méchant ! Je vous aime pas ! » 

Maglor l’ignore autant que les élancements de son œil droit. Il ressert sa prise et emprisonne une des petites mains dans la sienne. Son pouce la frotte doucement. Il fredonne une vieille berceuse, un petit air apaisant. 

« LÂCHEZ-MOIIII ! » 

Le semi-elfe hurle. Il se débat. Il lui griffe le visage de sa main libre. Maglor n’y prête pas attention. Il entend les femmes de chambre fuir à la recherche du guérisseur, Elros crier quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas, Maedhros lui ordonner de lâcher prise. Il sent l’inquiétude dans la voix de son frère aîné. Il sent aussi sa poigne de fer se resserrer sur son bras. Mais il ne lâche pas Elrond. 

S’il le lâche, l’enfant sombre. 

L’instant s’éternise. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elrond hurle toujours. 

Et soudain, l’enfant s’abandonne. Il relâche tous ses membres, épuisé, et oublie sa tête contre la poitrine de l’adulte qui le berce. Il ne pleure plus. Des sanglots secs le secouent encore, chacun moins fort que le précédent. Il murmure, sa voix rauque d’avoir trop crié : 

« Je vous déteste, je vous déteste, je vous déteste. » 

Maglor ne répond pas. Il caresse les cheveux emmêlés du petit. Maedhros serre toujours son bras, mais plus doucement. Elros gigote près de lui, cherchant à se glisser dans son étreinte. Maglor la lui ouvre. Ses petites mains, malhabiles et tremblotantes, enlacent son jumeau. Elrond est trop fatigué pour le repousser. 

Maglor appuie sa tête contre l’épaule de Maedhros, fredonnant toujours. 

Il ne les lâche pas. 


	28. Chapter 28

Les jumeaux dorment dans leur grand lit, dos à dos, assommés de fatigue. Le sédatif du guérisseur leur assure un repos sans rêve, sans épée de bois, sans porte-plume, sans hurlement, sans sanglot. 

Elros a pris son remède sans rechigner et a insisté pour que ce soit Maglor qui l’aide à enfiler sa chemise de nuit. Il a tenu à ce que le ménestrel reste auprès de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Elrond s’est laissé manipuler par les femmes de chambre sans tenter de résister, trop épuisé pour seulement songer à bouger. Il a sombré dans le sommeil sitôt la tête posée sur l’oreiller. 

Maedhros dit que c’est une bonne chose qu’il puisse encore pleurer. Il dit qu’il n’est pas perdu, pas encore, pas totalement. Il dit que l’enfant pourra sourire, un jour, et rire. Il dit qu’il pourra être autre chose qu’un enfant en colère, qu’il pourra devenir un enfant comme les autres. Un enfant qui court dans les couloirs, qui fait des caprices et des blagues, un enfant qui apprend et qui joue. 

Mais pas avec eux. 

Maglor hoche la tête. 

Maedhros dit que c’est mieux ainsi. 


	29. Chapter 29

La matinée est déjà bien avancée lorsqu’il se décide à quitter la chambre. Il ne se dirige pas vers la salle de jeu et le garde du palier l’interpelle. Où est-ce qu’il va, pourquoi ? Il ne veut pas lui parler, mais le garde le renverra dans la chambre s’il l’ignore. Alors l’enfant cale sa poupée sous son bras, pouce gauche dans la bouche, et lui tend de l’autre main le petit sachet de plantes broyées que le guérisseur a oublié sur la table de chevet. L’autre hoche la tête et le laisse passer. 

Il ne sait pas où se trouve l’officine du guérisseur. Il déambule au hasard dans la maison, longe des couloirs vides, traverse des pièces désertes, ne croise personne dans les escaliers. Il arrive dans la cuisine. Un garçon en tablier tâché lui demande s’il a faim et lui tend une petite tarte à la pomme. Pas un mot au maître coq, ajoute-t-il. Elrond prend la tarte de la main gauche et repart. Il n’y a même pas de coq dans la maison, d’abord. 

Ses pérégrinations solitaires ne le mènent pas à l’officine, mais l’arrêtent un instant devant la porte du bureau du méchant qui gronde. Elrond n’aime pas cette pièce. Mais la porte est mal fermée et il entend la voix du hurleur, dedans. Alors il reste pour écouter, un peu. 

« …Avons donc pris la pleine mesure de la situation, fait la voix rauque du grondeur, et nous estimons, pour le bien des enfants et en particulier d’Elrond…

-Gil-galad grincera des dents à s’en abîmer l’émail, après ce que nous avons fait, dit le hurleur. 

-Frère, soupire le grondeur, la dentition de Gil-galad est la dernière de mes préoccupations alors cesse de m’interrompre. Pour le bien des enfants, disais-je, qu’il serait hautement préférable de les retirer à nos soins et de les confier aux vôtres. C’est pourquoi… » 

Elrond croque un bout de sa tarte, pensif. Il n’a jamais vu cousin Gil, mais il sait qui il est. 

« …Et nous espérons que vous serez en mesure de les recevoir tous les deux d’ici le retour du printemps. Achève la voix cassée. Salutations à Tyelpë et Galadriel, formules de politesse habituelles, signatures. Qu’en penses-tu ? 

-Devons-nous vraiment lui détailler d’emblée le cas d’Elrond ? S’enquiert le hurleur. 

-Cela me semble indispensable. Autant qu’il sache à quoi s’attendre. Le petit… » 

Elrond en a assez d’écouter. Il cesse de grignoter sa tartelette et repart. Il trouve un escalier, monte à l’étage supérieur et entre dans la salle de jeu. Elros est là, occupé à faire une pyramide elfique avec les figurines de soldats. Le garçonnet fronce les sourcils en le voyant. 

« T’étais où ? » 

Elrond ne répond pas aussitôt. Il va poser le sachet de plantes sur le coffre à jouets. Puis il se tourne vers Elros et lui tend ce qui reste de la petite tarte. 

« A la cuisine. » 

Elros pousse un cri de joie et se précipite sur la pâtisserie. Tandis qu’il la déguste, son jumeau hésite à parler. Est-ce qu’il doit le dire ? Il se mâchouille la lèvre et l’autre métis l’interroge du regard. Finalement, il secoue la tête. Et il chuchote, désignant la tarte du doigt : 

« Il faut pas le dire au coq. » 


	30. Chapter 30

Maedhros saupoudre de sable le bas de sa lettre, pour absorber l’excès d’encre du paraphe qu’il vient de tracer. Il laisse le messager rouler pour lui la missive et la cacheter d’une cire rouge sombre, dans laquelle le grand seigneur roux imprime lui-même son sceau. 

« A l’intention d’Ereinion Gil-galad. Veillez à la lui remettre en mains propres. Précise-t-il. Ne revenez pas sans réponse. » 

Le coursier acquiesce. Maedhros lui confie le rouleau de parchemin et lui signifie son congé. Son regard reste longtemps attaché à la porte que l’autre elfe referme en partant. 

Maglor revient des écuries lorsqu’il croise l’estafette de son frère. Celui-ci lui sourit et le salue avant même d’arriver à son niveau, tout prêt à discuter. Le ménestrel avise son paquetage, ses vêtements de voyage, ses bottes d’équitation. Son œil gris s’arrête une seconde sur la lettre roulée et scellée que l’autre elfe tient dans sa main gantée de cuir. Il n’a pas besoin d’en voir le sceau pour savoir. 

Le ménestrel incline la tête en guise de salut, un peu raide. Il prétend une fatigue due à l’exercice, souhaite un voyage rapide et sans encombre à son vis-à-vis et oblique dans le grand salon pour éluder toute tentative de conversation. Il n’a pas envie de parler. 

Elrond est dans la grande cour, assis sur le rebord de marbre de la fontaine. Près de lui, Elros est trop occupé à essayer de faire flotter son petit bateau de bain pour prêter attention au trafic des domestiques. Il ne voit pas le guérisseur fureter partout. Il ne voit pas non plus le messager de Maedhros sortir des écuries en tenant son cheval par la bride. Elrond, si. Il le regarde se rapprocher et l’écoute lui dire quelques mots gentils. Elros n’entend pas : il est en train de se faire gronder par sa femme de chambre pour avoir mouillé ses manches. 

Le courrier fëanorien enfourche son cheval et Elrond lui adresse un petit signe de la main. L’autre elfe lui sourit avant de lancer son cheval au trot vers les grandes portes. L’enfant le suit des yeux jusqu’à ce que les grilles se referment sur son passage. 

« Tu regardes quoi ? » Demande la voix ingénue d’Elros. 

Elrond hausse une épaule et se détourne. Il ne répond pas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du premier cycle de cette histoire. Les déboires psychologiques de nos dépressifs préférés se poursuivent dans L’enfant en chemin. 
> 
> En espérant vous y retrouver si cette première partie vous a plu, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! 


End file.
